Talk:Credit
Untitled When I had read this, it struck me that "CR" would be Cost of Replacement. Is there any way to be sure it's even a currency? TuralX18 21:48, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Isn't there something else with a name vaguly similar to "kangaroo" that was a UNSC currency? --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:38, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :It wouldnt make sense in the contest of its use, because each time it is used the line says "Cost of Replacement: cR xxxx" and why would the story say "Cost of Replacement" twice in a row? anyway, "Replacement Cost" would make more sense to abbreviate. cR could possibly stand for "Credits" or something like that. --ED(talk)(shockfront) 21:35, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Oh, here's what I was talking about: UN Credaroo. Could be what cR stands for. --Dragonclaws(talk) 10:01, 7 May 2007 (UTC) The UN Credaroo is most likely the currency used on earth as it is only seen applied seen on the public hog which is manufactured on Earth. However the cR is most likely the currency used on Mars as it is only applied to weapons which are produced on Mars. King Dharok9 16:34, 18 November 2007 (UTC) cool the frag is the one that costs the least on that list and the spartan laser costs the most IS it anything like a credit from star wars.Sith Venator 23:02, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Move to Credit Should probably be "credit (abbreviated as cR)" rather than the other way around. --Dragonclaws(talk) 02:56, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Reach Beta I was looking at the new pics from Shacknews, when I saw cR. Take a look for yourself: http://www.shacknews.com/screenshots.x?gallery=14167&game_id=7592#img152075 How to earn? How do you earn cR? By completing achievements or do you get them in firefight? Rezo 'Scratoqee (Talk) -You earn credits by doing pretty much anything. Commendations, matchmaking, forge, challenges, etc. Some actions earn more credits than others. RollingWizz 19:58, September 27, 2010 (UTC) A good but kinda noobish way of earning credits in halo reach with or without xbox live is to go on firefight lobby, change the health to invunerable, set it to legendary, play gruntpocalypse and get as many head shots as you can. New section for gameplay unit? Should we have a separate page to keep information regarding earning and spending credits in the Halo: Reach Armory separate from the human currency? Possible new article: Credit Farming? Credit farming is the act of trying to gain large amounts of credits in a short amount of time. Like using the target locator over and over on the third level, or constantly replaying "Gruntopocalypse" trying to earn credits and commendations. Would you guys approve of creating an article about this? I just wanted to ask before I did it. RollingWizz 20:28, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I would approve of this as I have created a guide myself for Credit Farming on Oni Sword Base and Can show that eventually this becomes nullified based on kills and will only give you based on the commendations completed. Demonspitfir 20:36, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay, you can go ahead if you want to, but I'm not going to. Last time I tried to create an article I thought would improve Halopedia, CommanderTony cursed me out and perma-banned me instantly. I had to buy a new computer just to use Halopedia again... RollingWizz 17:04, October 29, 2010 (UTC) wht dosn't the UNSC know how much their weapons cost butthead4 Offline credit limits were reached fast after I was automatically signed out of XBOX Live after the Title Update while playing Score Attack, so I think that if you're offline you don't get credits. BlackTar16 03:50, October 11, 2011 (UTC)